


honey, i'm on fire.

by kaibaboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Team Satisfaction, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, afab language, it's team satisfaction era so they are teenagers, lapslock, this fic is very to the point ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibaboy/pseuds/kaibaboy
Summary: kiryu and crow go out on a supply run, leaving jack and yusei completely alone in the hideout. needless to say, they take advantage of the rare opportunity.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	honey, i'm on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 1 day and started it immediately after i woke up so . i did my best considering those circumstances
> 
> anyway this was inspired by my friend and i's personal canon that jack and yusei have been madly in love since they were children and they were each others' first and last, so. as vile as this is it's based on some soft romantic shit.
> 
> sorry in advance for any errors!! i'll go through and fix them as i catch them. thank u, enjoy! :^)

“crow and i are going on a supply run,” announces the silver haired teen, easily making his way down the few steps connecting the ‘loft’ space to the main area of their frugal hideout. 

yusei perks up at the sound of his voice, which had punctured the dense silence, halting the bit of work he’d been doing on some of the more usable parts he’d scavenged a few days ago. wrench still in hand, blue eyes glitter with confusion, which kiryu has seemingly expected, given the way his face doesn’t change at all. 

“don’t you usually do those with me?” asks the younger duelist, wondering if how busy he appears to be had been kiryu’s cause to ask crow instead of him. not that it really matters, but surely yusei is the most reasonable partner for such a task, with his steel trap of a memory and ability to stretch what little money they have to its unforeseeable limits. 

kiryu nods, before moving away to find his shoes near the entryway. “yeah. but you know what happens nine times out of ten when we leave jack and crow here alone, and i’d rather not come back to discover they’ve killed each other. plus, crow’s the baby of the pack, so it’d be good for him to learn how to be a little more responsible.”

the dark haired boy hums, unable to find any disputable flaws in that reasoning. “fair enough.”

“yeah,” kiryu says again, before looking over his shoulder, offering an illegible look to yusei; somewhat knowing, somewhat suspicious — but why the team leader would wear such an expression at a time like this is unclear. yusei only blinks at him, solemnly, registering no emotion between his features. “ … you two get along really well. most of the time. so it’s not much to worry about.”

setting his tools down, yusei just leans back, considering those words. he and jack had always been very close, closer than brothers … though the deeper aspects of their relationship, they tend to hide away, so not to bring team satisfaction’s dynamic into jeopardy. but it was something they were far more open about when they were children, before they’d even met kiryu, so surely the older boy couldn’t know about it. not even crow seemed to know, as he was too young to remember their questionable displays of affection.

“we’ve known each other the longest,” says yusei, standing from where he’d been settled on the floor, near the slightly cracked window, “we’ll hold down the fort while you’re away. you’d better hurry if you want to beat any trouble that might be waiting for you.”

“right,” kiryu agrees, though that oddly knowing look doesn’t completely melt away. “crow!” he calls suddenly, causing the redhead to emerge from his hiding place almost immediately, “let’s get going.”

♡

they don’t get a lot of alone time. really they never did, growing up constantly surrounded by other children, then spending all of their time with crow, who they’d come to love as much as they do. now with team satisfaction, all four of them are constantly joined at the hip, only splitting up when it’s absolutely convenient, otherwise they can’t afford to be without each other’s strengths when dealing with the constant stream of conflicts they face, having forced their way to the top of the garbage pile that is satellite. 

but they found ways to be alone together. when they were children, it was sneaking away past bedtime to whisper to one another and tell stories, to ask questions about each other’s bodies, to kiss curiously in the moonlight after crow had fallen asleep. now, it’s much of the same; often they slip away during the haze between late night and early morning, watching the sunrise together as their team operates on a mostly nocturnal schedule. but more often than that, they’d huddle up together on the floor where they were meant to be sleeping, once kiryu and crow had fallen asleep themselves. it had started out as just harmless cuddling, with yusei taking comfort in jack’s strong arms around him, the incredible warmth they could share, which was pleasant no matter the weather. but that warmth gradually became a _heat,_ and things between them started changing again. 

soft, chaste kisses morphed into hungry, almost desperate sessions; yusei managing, with great effort, to keep himself mostly quiet while jack explored his mouth, so kiryu, or god forbid _crow,_ wouldn’t discover what they were doing. 

it only escalated from there. needy hands found their way down each other’s pants, and before yusei knew it, he’d be mostly naked from the hips down, a leg thrown over jack’s waist while the other boy pumped his fingers in and out of his wet heat, his soft cries of pleasure muffled into his lover’s broad and beautiful chest. 

jack had done that to him before, when they were much too young and much too curious, but it seemed he’d been practicing, because he knew all the right places to go, how to make yusei crumble in moments. of course, they never did things like this with anyone but each other; it’s a _trust_ thing, they tell themselves, but jack surely had means of ‘researching’ his technique. yusei was rather clumsy when it came to getting jack off, but the more they found themselves in this position, the better he got at it. as good as it felt, both of them had to strain to stay quiet, to remain undiscovered. 

they had never gone past using their hands on each other, though. even if they could feel how desperately they wanted each other, it was too dangerous, and neither of them were truly ready for anything more, it seemed. 

yusei can’t help but feel that now that they’re alone, something _more_ will happen between them. 

jack emerges from the loft space minutes after crow and kiryu leave, stretching his long limbs out in a way that tells yusei that he’d been napping in the hammock this whole time. at bedtime, the four of them sleep spread out on the floor in bedrolls just to keep things fair, but at any other leisure time during the day, the hammock curtained off in the ‘sunroom’ is up for grabs. the blonde looks lazily around for a moment, before his violet eyes promptly widen, telling yusei he’s just noticed it’s only the two of them here. 

“where are the other two?”

“they went out on a supply run,” the younger answers simply, somewhat amused at his friend’s perplexed expression. jack’s face tends not to be very expressive in the presence of strangers, or those he isn’t particularly close to (save for when it’s displaying the boundless rage that can fit inside of that flawless form), but when he’s with them, with _yusei,_ that fact seems almost unbelievable. 

he seems to accept that answer, before he appears to realize the very point yusei had made earlier, when speaking to kiryu. “isn’t that something kiryu does with _you?_ ”

“it used to be,” the younger duelist answers, gradually clearing his makeshift workspace so neither of them would trip over the array of machine parts just lying around, “but he figured crow could benefit from going with him instead. they shouldn’t be gone for more than an hour …” the final sentence is added with a hint of suggestion, something subtle enough to fly over jack’s head if he isn’t as keen on their situation as yusei is. 

but jack’s eyes go from wide and confused to much sharper, suddenly; taking on the appearance of amethysts shifting in glimmering moonlight. “is that so?” 

yusei hums affirmatively as he finishes cleaning up his mess, indigo eyes finding their way to intense violets, noticing now that jack is a _lot_ closer than he’d been a few minutes ago. that _heat_ is present, and it makes yusei swallow tightly, despite his finest attempt to look unaffected. his eyes momentarily trail downward, along the strong lines of jack’s beautiful collarbone and ample pectorals, filling out the dark tank top sinfully well. he tries not to look at jack like this too often, especially not when he’s so likely to get caught, but a body like this is made to be appreciated, thus it’s hard to restrain himself. regardless of his build, jack had always been beautiful — all blemishless skin and fierce gazes; soft hair and long eyelashes, too. above all, though, jack atlas is _jack atlas,_ and to yusei, no matter how pretty his face or tight his body is, that will always be the most gorgeous thing about him. 

a large hand reaches out, first perching on yusei’s waist, before sliding around to the small of his back, pulling him closer. the younger man goes willingly, eyes finding his lover’s again, gazes locked despite the swift movement. they only look at one another for a few, aching moments; feeling the blissful warmth that comes when their bodies are pressed together like this, the kind of sensation they could only find in one another. despite neither of them being all that superstitious, the only explanation for how perfectly _right_ this feels and has always felt is the unthinkable notion that they were simply made for one another. it’s something yusei was more willing to believe as a child, before rationality spoiled his imagination — but with jack, he’s able to find all that magic again. he can see it in his eyes. 

jack is giving him that look; that beautifully reverent gaze he offers in moments like this, when they’re close. he looks at yusei like a stargazer witnessing the most spectacular vista of stars twinkling in the night sky, diamonds winking down from the heavens with the kind of beauty that could only be found above the clouds. it makes him blush, for yusei doesn’t feel worthy of those kind of eyes, but he knows it’s sincere, and that he himself is likely mirroring that same kind of admiration. _heaven knows he feels it._

finally, they kiss. it’s not entirely clear who initiates, but it doesn’t matter; yusei curls into jack’s touch all the same, and jack sighs like a tender wind, breathing life between their lips. their tongues brush eagerly, warm and wet velvet prompting soft moans from yusei, along with the way jack’s hand has stealthily lowered from his back, now cupping his ass rather titillatingly. it’s nice to not have to worry about being quiet, but some facet of yusei’s pride prompts him to try to restrict his sounds; and jack seems ready to rise to the challenge of forcing them out of him, unwilling to waste this rare opportunity. 

he doesn’t necessarily remember how they got to the floor, perhaps too focused on jack’s lips, yet yusei finds himself straddling jack’s lap, the older reclined on his open bedroll. their lips glide hungrily against each other, though the kiss is mostly tongue by now, with yusei unable to suspend a whimper that breaks past his throat when jack starts to suck on his. 

the younger man starts to grind his hips down into jack’s lap, unable to deny the searing heat in his own pants, his core feeling like molten honey; thick and warm and sweet. he finds a certain angle and hears jack groan into his mouth, and yusei can’t help but feel a stroke of pride, keeping at it with his hips gradually speeding up. after a few moments, he can feel jack getting hard, the familiar bulge at the front of his pants like a speedbump in yusei’s path, sending sparks through his stomach every time he hits it. wetness starts to spread in his underwear, making him feel somewhat dirty for how turned on he’s coming to be, but he knows its mutual; he can feel jack’s cock pulsing beneath him, even through both of their clothes. 

a soft gasp leaps from yusei’s throat as jack’s hold on his ass suddenly tightens, and the older teen starts grinding _back;_ hips rolling up as yusei’s come down, creating a seamless rhythm that leaves the younger man tilting his head back, heavy breaths escaping him in hot puffs of air. “ _jack,_ ” he moans, voice airy but maintaining a surprising amount of control, “hurry.” 

it’s not that he wouldn’t love for them to take their time, because _gods,_ he would, but they only have so much time alone. jack doesn’t seem all that worried about it, though, lips still brushing against yusei’s and hands rubbing about his body, like dripping gasoline into a growing fire. 

“alright,” the blonde says after awhile, voice attractively low, “switch me.”

the grinding stops, and yusei takes a moment to catch his breath, feeling like he’d just run a kilometer. he nods, pliant as jack effortlessly pushes him down against the bedroll, moving him like he weighs nothing. yusei tries not to let that turn him on even more, but it’s hard when his motor is already running. 

jack crawls overtop of him, immediately unbuttoning yusei’s pants, dragging down the zipper. they never have the luxury of getting completely naked, and as nice as these circumstances are, jack appears as though he doesn’t want to risk it, for if the others returned earlier than expected, they’d need to be able to get redressed and assume a non-compromising position as quickly as possible. 

he gets yusei’s pants and briefs down his thighs before he’s lifting one of the younger boy’s legs up, pulling it out of the fabric encasing it. fully exposed, yusei sighs as the chilly air lingering in the room grazes his hot skin, the wetness between his thighs cooling in euphoric opposition to his body heat. jack looks to be watching him, eyes flickering between yusei’s flushed face and his flushed folds, taking in all of him. just before the younger can whine at him to _do something,_ jack’s face is between his thighs, fingers holding him open and tongue diving into him. 

yusei gasps yet again, head falling back into the pillow and legs falling open in an almost primal reaction to the heat that racks up his body. tanned and calloused fingers find their desperate way into jack’s hair, pulling at the golden strands in attempt to find some kind of outlet for the onslaught of pleasure his lover’s ministrations inspire in him, aside from screaming his lungs out. it’s nice to know that he _could,_ though. 

jack’s tongue laps between yusei’s folds, flicking his clit every now and then, causing the younger teen to practically burst. they had never done this before, though both of them had thought about it, envisioned what it would be like — it was just too risky, with the others around. but it feels better than yusei had thought, even _hoped_ it would, and perhaps in the future, he’d be more than willing to risk being heard if he could feel this good more often. only jack could bring him to the point of losing his composure like this, and to _not caring_ if anyone else knew about it.

panting, yusei’s soft moans are getting harder to contain, his focus attributed more to trying not to lose his breath completely as jack’s tongue works him with a shocking level of expertise. just when he can feel himself creeping toward the edge, jack gives him a shove closer to it; his arms closing around yusei’s legs as he buries his tongue deeper inside, as deep as it could possibly go, thrusting it in and out with sharp bobs of his head. yusei really almost screams, he really does, but he barely manages to hold himself back, instead tugging harder on jack’s hair and arching his back, broken whimpers exiting him as remnants of the swallowed cry. 

“i’m —” the dark-haired teen starts, but doesn’t get to finish his warning as jack’s tongue momentarily offers him a break, only for soft lips to close around his clit. a strangled moan forces its way out, heavy breaths following the pattern of the blonde’s tongue, swirling around the sensitive rosebud, and dragging up and down, between his folds. yusei manages to crack his eyes open, and realizes that jack is _looking at him,_ his pretty violet eyes staring up at yusei with a pompous glint, knowing what he’s doing to him. 

it doesn’t take much longer for yusei to cum. jack’s mouth doesn’t relent in its sinfully good tasks, and yusei crumbles under him with a cry of his lover’s name and a perfect arch curving his back, ankles crossing around the other’s broad shoulders, nails scratching his scalp. 

jack pulls away, panting. yusei looks at him through watery eyes, barely able to breathe, brain trying to process all that had just happened while his body thrums in the aftershocks of the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt. but it’s not over. he can tell, because jack starts undoing his belt, and yusei wonders how he’d managed to keep his surely _aching_ erection concealed for so long without writhing in pain. it’s isn’t as though the other is _small_ by any stretch of the imagination; in fact, he is quite the polar opposite. 

but jack has an extremely, almost _concerningly_ high pain tolerance, so perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“yusei,” the older teen starts, leaning over his lover so their faces are somewhat level, “do you want me to stop?”

“no,” yusei answers almost immediately, hands reaching up to cup jack’s face. his voice is breathless, but certain. “i want this. i’m ready.”

there’s a gentle look in jack’s eyes, though his pale lips curve into a loving smile. it says everything they aren’t ready to say to one another yet, things they already know, but leave unsaid. “okay,” he finally answers, pulling his own zipper down. 

no time passes at all before they’re kissing once more, softer and less desperate than before, but with the same passion. yusei can taste his own juices on jack’s tongue, and it makes him burn even hotter, knowing that it’s _his_ taste on his lover’s lips. he’s so caught up with it that he hardly notices jack getting into position, the older up on his knees with yusei’s legs encasing him, framing him like the piece of art he is. 

yusei gasps into the blonde’s mouth when he feels the tip rub against his folds. it’s an entirely new sensation, sensitive skin on sensitive skin, and though he’d more than certainly had things enter him before (his own fingers, jack’s fingers, and jack’s tongue, now), it had never been like this. the younger boy holds his breath, trying not to tense up with nerves, knowing it’ll just make this harder for the both of them. but he’s so _wet,_ the other should go in without a problem, honestly. 

and he _does._ when jack finally pushes inside, he barely has to put in any effort at all; the pressure caves and yusei’s body sucks him up eagerly, like it had been waiting for this moment for eternity. yusei moans, jack moans, their arms wrap around each other and any trace of winter weather has seemingly melted out of the hideout. 

yusei had never felt this full in his life; the emotions blazing through him are an intense concoction of love, completeness, arousal, and _disbelief,_ just to name those at the forefront. he honestly can’t believe they’re doing this right here, right _now,_ and that it feels as good as it does. “jack,” yusei sighs, the reddish flush to his face making his beautiful tan skin look impossibly vibrant, “w-wait, give me a moment.”

jack nods, pressing a few fleeting kisses against yusei’s lips, claiming him entirely. “just brace yourself. it’s not even halfway in yet.”

“ _what?_ ” yusei wheezes, scandalized, “you’re going to break me.”

the blonde teen laughs, a low giggle, thick in his throat. “you’ll be okay. i’ll go slow.”

gradually, jack begins rocking his hips; shallowly at the start, giving yusei time to get used to the intrusion. the younger sighs hotly with every other thrust, his eyes shutting and head tipping back once more, showing that he’s relinquished control. the paler teen leaves soft kisses down his neck, complementing his rhythm, though he’s careful not to leave marks that will last. for now, anyway. 

he keeps at it, giving yusei a little more with time, steadily gaining speed. he feels so tight and warm around him, jack struggles to maintain an acceptable amount of self control, but the last thing he would _ever_ want to do is hurt yusei. luckily, the younger is doing just fine, taking everything he’s giving him so expertly, even as jack finally bottoms out. 

“faster,” yusei moans out, arms wrapped around jack’s shoulders and eyes cracked open, looking up at him insistently. 

“i thought i was going to break you?” jack purrs teasingly, and yusei can’t help but smile, even if he wants to look annoyed. 

“looks like i surprised us both.”

“not me. i knew you could do it,” jack hums, eyes looking molten and smouldering, “you know how?”

“mm?” yusei urges, losing the ability to speak coherently in degrees, jack’s cock nestling against a spot in him that makes his stomach weak.

“it’s because,” the blonde leans over him more, lifting yusei’s hips higher in the air, maintaining an eye contact that makes yusei’s stomach tighten, “i don’t want to do this with anybody else.”

before yusei can respond, jack pushes faster, harder, _deeper_ into him, and all he can muster is a choked cry. he can see his own juices glistening on jack’s cock as it drives into him, the slick squelching sound filling his ears and making him blush even more. he can’t describe the feeling surging through him with his best try, his body practically sings under jack’s control, begging endlessly for more, even as he can feel his limit approaching once more. he can’t help himself; he can’t hold back his moans anymore, the sweet sounds spilling out of him, legs shaking as the overwhelming pleasure fills every centimeter of his body, making him dumb, making him _senseless._ his brain couldn’t hold a thought about anything that wasn’t related to jack, and more specifically, his cock, which is currently pounding into him without restraint, yusei’s heat weeping around him, pulling him in like he just can’t live without him. 

when he feels jack’s thumb rubbing his clit in rough circles, yusei knows he won’t last much longer. his walls clench repeatedly around him, voice taking on a slightly higher pitch that’s so wrecked, it almost doesn’t sound like him. 

“you feel so good,” jack moans, voice strained from his efforts, veins popping up in the muscles of his arms. yusei feels like he is genuinely going to die, in the best way possible. jack’s cock is stretching him in ways he had never been stretched; ways he never even knew he _could_ be stretched, and he’s sure this is his limit. his body was made for this much, and this much only, and it’s perfect. again, yusei clenches around him, and jack just about growls at him, the slick sounds coming from his heat almost embarrassing, especially since they turn him on that much more. 

yusei’s hands scratch against jack’s shoulder blades, pressing up impossibly closer as he starts to arch again, body _squirming_ because he can’t handle the intensity of the sensations making his blood rush. “jack,” he cries out, calling out his lover’s name a few more times with no shame left to his name, “i’m so close, i’m gonna — gonna cum.”

“me too,” jack admits, voice attractively raspy, “cum on my cock, yusei.”

the way jack says his name, the way he thrusts perfectly into his sweet spot, the way his finger flicks against his clit — it’s all yusei needs to meet the edge. he cries out for a final time and reaches his orgasm, feeling jack throb inside his clenching heat, the older fucking him through it all. jack is clearly affected by it, a long and low groan coming out of him as his thrusts lose pattern, becoming erratic, desperate, ruthless. 

yusei shrieks in oversensitivity, tears prickling his eyes as his lover keeps going. “oh, _fuck_ , jack, i can’t —”

the younger boy is interrupted by his partner’s climax, the blonde releasing a guttural groan as he spills into yusei, causing the dark haired boy to moan softly. he thrusts his way through it, rides out his high and eventually slows to a stop, leaving both of them gasping for breath, staring into each other’s eyes with every ounce of love in the world. 

even if they couldn’t articulate their emotions with words, they don’t have to. they just _feel_ each other. 

gingerly, jack separates himself from yusei, watching as his own essence spills out of the other boy and onto his bedroll. yusei grimaces, but jack’s eyes are twinkling. 

“jack, that’s gross.” yusei offers weakly, though his face is red.

jack just smiles at him wordlessly, sitting up and taking a moment to relax, eyes closing and head light with euphoria. “let’s get cleaned up.”

“yeah,” the younger agrees, though he doesn’t move, “just give me a moment, first. i won’t fall asleep.” blue eyes trail up to find jack, who immediately looks down at him. “i’ll wash your bedroll.”

“it’s my bedroll,” jack snorts, tilting his head, “i should wash it, yusei.”

“when have you ever done any washing around here?” yusei rolls his eyes, though he starts to smile, “i’m the one that always feels the worst of how much of a neatfreak you are, because it’s always _me_ washing your stuff.”

the blonde full on laughs at that, lying down on the floor beside yusei. “you’re the best at it. and you always offer. i figured you might be too tired, since we literally just had sex.”

“i’m no more tired than you,” the younger argues, attempting to sit up to prove it. moments later, however, his body drags him back down, and both of them laugh about it. 

♡

“everything go okay?”

yusei looks up from where he’s washing jack’s bedding in the wooden basin, kneeling in front of where jack is lying on the hammock, silently looking out at the stars. 

kiryu found his way into the sunroom, which is chilly from the winter night, but nobody seems to mind. a few bags hang from his wrists, and his hands are placed on his hips as he looks down at the younger boy, unsurprised to find him doing chores while jack lays back comfortably. 

“yeah, nothing out of the ordinary,” yusei replies, tilting past kiryu’s body to look into the hall. “where’s crow?”

“he’s stocking some of the supplies we got,” answers kiryu, “i figured i’d come here and check on you two.”

“what are we, babies?” jack scoffs, one leg hanging out of the hammock. 

kiryu snorts, “i didn’t mean it like that. but i’m glad there was no trouble. things went smoothly for us, too.” there’s a beat of silence, and kiryu shifts almost awkwardly, watching as yusei gets back to his task. “that jack’s bed?”

the dark haired duelist nods, chuckling. “don’t worry, he ran the water for me. he did some work.”

the silver-haired teen laughs at that, and jack just rolls his eyes. “well, i’d better put this stuff away. you guys should eat something and get into bed, after jack’s stuff is dry. long day tomorrow.”

“my stuff most likely won’t be dry _until_ tomorrow,” jack muses, and kiryu smirks at him. 

“i know. you can just sleep in yusei’s bed. you two lovebirds share all the time.” with that, he leaves the room, leaving both of them frozen. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading love u hope u have a good day
> 
> [my twitter.](https://twitter.com/rishoetto) ♡


End file.
